


One Day Lover

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Top Park Chanyeol, kind of???, lord have mercy on me because this is dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: They met in-between a mass of writhing bodies. The music of the club drowned out all their words, but they didn’t need them to communicate either way. It was wordless exchange, but they both spoke this language well.Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol meet in a club and have really shameless sex. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	One Day Lover

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the fic, I suggest you listen to the song Lovemachine by Supermax. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31Dp6wjzaMc).   
> I hope you'll enjoy the fic! 💕

Lights flickered, almost blinding him. It was hot in the room, sticky, the mass of people palpable in the air. He could taste them on his tongue, the moving bodies, the sweat, the tension, he could feel it in the tips of his fingers, feel in the way his heart seemed to synchronize with the music that came pounding from somewhere above their heads.

Their eyes met. Across the room, moving bodies between them – swaying, pulsing,  _ living _ .

The man moved to the music, movements loose and inviting. But it was not the way he moved his hips, not the way he moved his lips as he whispered something into the ear of one of his acquaintances, no. It was the way his eyes never left Sehun’s, full with desire, filled with  _ want. _

It had been a while since Sehun had felt this intense tugging, this yearning. It was one of the best feelings in the world, a cocktail of alcohol and pheromones. He wetted his lips, watching the stranger mimic the motion.

Next to him, Jongin was saying something but Sehun didn’t hear it. The music was too loud, too bass-heavy. Sehun wouldn’t have listened to this music back home, but here, tonight, it was perfect. It fit the club and the people, and it fit his mood.

For a moment, they broke eye-contact but only for Sehun to put away the bottle he’d emptied a while ago already. Putting it on a table behind him, he could still feel the eyes of the other man on him. It was almost like they were burning marks into his body wherever they moved, and expectedly, when Sehun looked up again he caught the man still looking at him, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

It was a good look on him.

Across the room, the man started moving. With long, confident strides he moved through the crowd. It almost seemed like the people were opening up for him, stepping out of his way to let him through, coming towards Sehun, but it was just a play of his mind, the mix of desire and alcohol blending thoughts and reality.

The sleeveless shirt clung to the man’s muscular body, the sweat on his biceps gleaming as he came towards him. His hair was red, a fiery shade that almost seemed to glow in the lights of the club. It reminded Sehun of the fire that the man had begun to set off in his guts, and it was one of the best kind. Tight pants clung to the man's thighs, hugging them in all the right places. For a moment, Sehun’s eyes lingered on his crotch.

The world seemed to stand still until the man reached him and when it began to move again, it almost felt like it went at double the speed. Having to slightly look up, Sehun’s lips pulled into a small smirk when the man’s hand moved around his waist to hold him close. His hand felt like it was burning through his clothes, the touch of a promise that Sehun couldn’t wait to fulfil.

They met in-between a mass of writhing bodies. The music of the club drowned out all their words, but they didn’t need them to communicate either way. It was wordless exchange, but they both spoke this language well.

The hand on Sehun’s waist moved to his hand, lacing their fingers together. A little tug, and Sehun was following, no doubts in his head.

They made their way through the dancing crowd, hot bodies pushing and pulling, but for Sehun, there was only the man to focus on.

The moment they entered the bathroom, the man’s lips were on his and Sehun was pushed against the wall. There was no time to move into a stall, they both were too lost in the feeling of their tongues brushing and lips moving together. Sehun let out a sigh when they parted for a moment and a shriek left his lips when the man hoisted him up by the hips, pressing them together as he crashed their lips together again. His legs wrapped around his hips, pulling Chanyeol closer against him. He could feel their growing hard-ons press against each other, the realization sending a shock of heat down his spine. When their lips parted, the man began pressing kisses down Sehun’s neck, hot mouth leaving a wet trail on his glistening skin. Head falling back, Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Tell me your name, I want to know what name I have to moan out.” Sehun rasped. The man that had been working on leaving a mark on Sehun’s neck pulled away for a moment, just to look at Sehun. His eyes were lidded, pupils blown. The red flush on his cheeks and in his ears was complemented by his fiery red hair. Sehun wanted to run his fingers through it so badly.

“Chanyeol. My name is Chanyeol.” The man whispered.

“Chanyeol.” Sehun repeated, as if he’d to taste every single letter, feeling the weight on his tongue. It left a good aftertaste – rich and dark.

“And your name is…?” The man – Chanyeol – asked.

“Sehun. I’m Sehun. And now kiss me again, Chanyeol.”

There was not a second of hesitance before their lips were on each other again. Chanyeol pushed his hand under Sehun’s shirt as they made out, his fingers tracing over Sehun’s soft skin. It left a feeling of need wherever it went and Sehun pushed into the touch, breaking their kiss only to let out a low moan when Chanyeol’s fingers circled one of his nipples.

When the need to touch became too strong, Chanyeol let Sehun down, holding him up until he was able to stand on his own feet again. Instead of giving Chanyeol the chance to take off his shirt though, Sehun had something else in mind. Without hesitation, he changed their positions.

When Chanyeol’s back hit the wall, the surprise visible in his eyes, Sehun just smirked. Sinking down to his knees, he watched as the other man’s large, beautiful eyes slightly widened for a moment before they lidded, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

With quick fingers, Sehun undid his belt, heat building up in his own groin as he felt the bulge beneath his fingers as he worked on the others pants. His fingers were shaking a little from excitement as he pulled the zipper down and then worked on the other’s pants, opening them just enough to pull out the other’s cock from its tight confines. He didn’t waste much time, immediately taking it into his mouth. His forwardness pulled a low groan from the man above him, a hand finding its way into his hair and holding on tight.

Sehun made eye contact with Chanyeol as he swirled his tongue around the head, enjoying the way the other watched him before he closed his eyes when he slid down, taking him in almost to the hilt. He’d done this before plenty of times and he knew he was good, the moan tumbling from the other man’s lips just another welcomed indicator for it. 

As Sehun began to bob his head, cheeks hollowed and lips wet, he reached out to play with Chanyeol’s balls gently. The other seemed to like it, the hand in his hair tightening as his eyes fluttered shut. Moving his fingers from his balls to his shaft, Sehun began to move his hands in time with the movement of his head to cover as much of his length as he could. When he pulled off for a moment, a string of saliva connecting his wet lips and the tip of Chanyeol’s cock, he licked his lips as if Chanyeol’s cock was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Instead of engulfing his cock with his lips again, Sehun now took his time to lap at the head and twirl his tongue against the sensitive spot under the head. It drew another groan from Chanyeol’s lips and it was like music to Sehun’s ears, better than any music he’d ever listened to. 

He pulled back for a second to lick a long line up Chanyeol’s length all the way up to the tip before his tongue dipped into the slit, lapping up the precum that had gathered there.

His voice was rough when he spoke, but his words were clear. “Fuck my mouth.” He told the other, eyes fixating on Chanyeol's. The other had been watching him again, heat in his eyes.

“Fuck, okay. You’re so hot-fuck!” Chanyeol moaned when Sehun swallowed his cock again, this time with even more fervor. 

The first few thrusts were careful, but the other quickly became more assured and his movements sped up, becoming faster and more forceful. Sehun kept his jaw relaxed, trying to take it every time Chanyeol’s cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes had begun to water but it was the best kind of pain, the kind that made his cock so hard that he’d to sneak a hand between his legs to massage himself through his pants to take off some of the pressure that had been building up in his crotch.

A second hand had found its way down, both of Chanyeol’s hands now holding Sehun’s head in place as he fucked Sehun’s mouth in a dirty bathroom of a run-down club. It was sloppy and it was dirty, but it was hot, oh so hot, and Chanyeol could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

Suddenly, there was noise coming from outside the bathroom. In a split second, Sehun pulled off of Chanyeol’s cock and shot up onto his feet, pressing himself against Chanyeol, their bodies flush so that the other’s cock was pressed between them.

Their lips found each other naturally, the taste of Chanyeol still on Sehun’s lips as their tongues crashed together.

Just a second later, the door crashed open, a drunk man walking into the bathroom. Their hearts were pounding in their chests, Sehun’s hand between their bodies to wrap around Chanyeol’s cock. Like this, their bodies were shielding the man from seeing what they were doing but the idea of the man knowing that they’d been doing just seconds ago made Sehun’s cock pulse in his pants.

The man moved past them, his eyes dropping down to where Chanyeol was evidently groping Sehun’s ass, but he didn’t comment on it, just stumbling past them to get into one of the stalls.

Breaking their kiss, Chanyeol leaned close, his hot breath ghosting over Sehun’s neck and the shell of his ears as he whispered.

“Let me take you home and we’ll pick up where we left off.”

Not needing any more convincing, Sehun kissed him again heatedly before whispering against his lips.

“Yes, but only if that means you’ll fuck me until I can’t walk anymore tomorrow.”

He could feel Chanyeol’s cock twitch in his hand upon hearing his words and that was all the answer he needed.

Together they managed to look at least a little decent before they left the bathroom together. Chanyeol couldn’t stop touching his ass though, his hand constantly slipping down from his lower back to his ass as they made their way through the crowd. Their hard-ons had to be visible through their pants but in-between the moving bodies and the pounding music, nobody paid attention to them. Across the room, Sehun spotted Jongin dancing with somebody and he smiled to himself, knowing that the other would have somebody to go home with that night, too.

They made it to the door of the club, fresh air hitting Sehun’s face as Chanyeol opened the door and held it open for him. The first step outside felt like entering a new world, fresh air flooding his lungs. It seemed to work almost like a drug because a second later, just when Chanyeol had stepped out of the club behind him, he turned around and pulled the other into a long kiss, arms wrapping around him.

The kiss grew longer and longer, hands beginning to roam. The alley in which the street was located was dark, only half-broken neon-signs dimly lighting up a few spots here and there. There were no other lights, but it was enough to see the glimmer of heat well up in Chanyeol’s eyes. When the other began to mouth down Sehun’s neck, working on giving him a hickey, Sehun knew he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Fuck me right here, Chanyeol. I can’t wait until we’re at your place, I need it, I need you-“ he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Right here?” Chanyeol asked, the surprise audible in his voice. But there was an edge to it too, and Sehun could tell that he’d already convinced the other.

“Yeah… right here. Nobody will see us. It’s dark here, we’re the only ones outside right now. Or are you scared someone will catch us?” There was a teasing tone to his words, his lips brushing over Chanyeol’s earlobe. He was already starting to work open the other’s pants again and Chanyeol let him.

“You think I’m scared?” A rough chuckle, and suddenly Chanyeol pulled Sehun into the darkness of the alley, a few metres away from the entrance of the club. Entering the shadows of the night, hidden from the neonsigns and stray lights, he pushed Sehun face first against the wall.

His breath hitching, Sehun jutted out his ass, hoping for the other to take the hint and touch him, or take off his clothes.

Instead, a sharp slap landed on his right butt cheek, leaving a burning sensation. Sehun let out a surprised yelp, but it wasn’t a complaint. His ass burned, but when Chanyeol’s hand came down a second time, it was a moan that left Sehun’s lips this time around.

“Take off my clothes, wanna feel your hand on my bare ass. Spank me, Chanyeol.” Looking at the other man over his shoulder, he could roughly make out his face in the dark. Somehow, the thought of being easily caught and doing this out here in the open excited Sehun even more than he could have ever imagined. Any second, someone could open the door to the club and walk out, wanting to go home or maybe even just wanting to smoke a cigarette. At first glance, they probably wouldn’t notice them. But if they began to look around, take a few steps into their direction…

And if they didn’t see them, they would certainly hear them.

A sound of skin slapping against skin rung through the night, overpowering even the dampened sounds of the club music. Chanyeol had slipped down Sehun’s pants and underwear to his thighs, exposing his cock to the fresh air of the night. His hand had rushed down, slapping against Sehun’s left ass cheek. It burned where his hand had met the skin, but his cock was drooling, thick and hard between his legs. It bobbed when Chanyeol’s hand came down another time and Sehun realized that maybe he enjoyed spanking more than he would have thought.

“There’s- there’s lube in my back pocket.” Sehun managed to say just before another slap hit his ass.

“Want me to finger you?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly pressed close to Sehun again so that his chest was pressed against Sehun’s back, his lips right next to Sehun’s ears as he whispered into them. In this position, he realized that Chanyeol must have undone his own pants as well because a hard cock was pressing against his ass crack. A little moan escaped Sehun’s lips and he hummed, canting his hips back to move them against Chanyeol’s hard cock.

“Yeah. Spread me wide open before you fill me up.” Sehun turned his head to the side and their lips met while Chanyeol fumbled with Sehun’s pants, trying to find the small package of lube he’d mentioned.

By the time he’d found it and had coated his fingers and Sehun’s hole in it, Sehun had started jerking himself off, little moans spilling from his lips.

One by one, Chanyeol pressed a finger into Sehun. Working him open. When he found his prostate, he took his sweet time to tease him until Sehun told him to stop or he’d come any moment.

Chanyeol eased up his teasing and went back to pressing soft kisses to his neck as he kneaded Sehun’s ass in his palms before giving it another spanking.

“Fuck me now, Chanyeol, I need you.” Sehun mumbled when he’d realized that the other was rolling on a condom.

Instead of replying, Chanyeol just lined up and pressed into Sehun, his thick cock entering him inch by inch. Sehun’s mouth fell open as he felt himself being stretched wide open, the burn almost too much but too good at the same time.

Strong hands found Sehun’s waist, holding onto it as Chanyeol began to build up a pace. They were both too far gone, too excited to hold on much longer and they both knew it. Right from the start, Chanyeol’s pace was ruthless. In this angle, he hit Sehun’s prostate almost with almost every single thrust. Muffled moans spilled from their lips. Only when they heard faint voices from the main street coming their way did Chanyeol reach out and cover Sehun’s mouth to muffle his moans.

It was Sehun who came first, his hot come coating the wall he was pressed against when Chanyeol hit his prostate again and again. His walls constricting, pushing the other over the edge too, Chanyeol filling up the condom in hot spurts.

Next to them, the door of the club was being pushed open and they both stilled, breathing still heavy. Voices flared up, but the group quickly headed in the opposite direction.

“Are you up for round two? This time at my place for real.” Chanyeol’s rough voice whispered.

Sehun didn’t have to think at all before answering.

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, what I ride. I really enjoyed writing this one although I have to admit, I was struggling with the word limit... well... it worked out in the end, didn't it? I would appreciate it if you left Kudos and comments to let me know how you liked the fic! Thank you for reading! ✨💕


End file.
